Several techniques and systems have been developed for use in treatment of the spinal column, and more specifically for stabilizing and supporting portions of the spinal column. Elongate rods are sometimes used to stabilize and support portions of the spinal column in an attempt to correct spinal deformities or curvatures relating to scoliosis or other conditions. In certain instances involving spinal disorders or degenerative conditions, the treatment techniques and systems are used in association with spinal fusion techniques to promote fusion between one or more pairs of adjacent vertebrae.
In some techniques and systems, elongate rods are positioned along opposite sides of the spinal column. The elongate rods are engaged to two or more vertebrae by way of a number of anchor elements, such as screws and/or hooks, to provide a spinal construct that functions to stabilize and support at least a portion of the spinal column. The overall structural integrity and stability of the spinal construct is sometimes enhanced by providing one or more transverse connectors that interconnect the elongate rods at one or more locations along the length of the rods. The transverse connectors link the rods together to prevent rod migration and to increase the overall stiffness of the spinal construct. In cases involving spinal fusion, the use of transverse connectors is particularly beneficial in stabilizing/stiffening the spinal construct to enhance or promote fusion between one or more pairs of adjacent vertebrae.
Many prior transverse connectors present one or more difficulties for spinal surgeons. For example, some prior transverse connectors have a relatively high profile which potentially increases soft tissue trauma and surgical complications. Additionally, some prior transverse connectors must be preloaded onto the elongate rods prior to implantation within the patient. Such preloading may require significant pre-operative planning and eliminates the opportunity to engage the transverse connectors to the elongate rods in situ. Further, adjusting the position of the transverse connectors during the surgical procedure can be difficult to accomplish.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved device for interconnecting components in spinal instrumentation. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.